The Story of Me and My Childhood Friend
by rohasshiki
Summary: Hachiman once had a childhood friend. However, they ended up moving away. 7 years later, he recounts the memories of their time spent together. And perhaps, there lies a surprise for him as well. AU, so obvious OOC. Feedback appreciated.


"When I grow up, I want to marry Hachi-kun!"

My eight year old self looked up from the drawing I was working on.

"Oh, really?"

The girl sitting across from me nods enthusiastically. "Of course! That way, we can play together every day for the rest of our lives!"

My innocent, naive self smiles. "Oh, that's true! Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

She agrees happily. "Yeah!"

And so, we continued building our masterpiece.

* * *

It's been two years since that incident. Indeed, I had continued playing with her almost everyday over that time period. After all, we had been next door neighbors. Meeting her for the first time was interesting, but it soon became clear that we had a lot in common. Same interest in games, cartoons, foods, all of it. We had shared many experiences together: nursing each other through sickness, going to festivals and carnivals together, even holding hands for a while. I'm inclined to believe that, as young as we were, we really did have something special... Something that, as time went on, could have evolved into what we call love.

And yet, the time came when she would no longer be my neighbor.

It was a chilly winter day, when my mom told me that my friend wanted to talk to me.

I hurried my way to the door, excited to see her, only to find her with red eyes and a tearful expression.

"What's wrong?" I had asked, worried.

She sniffled, telling me that her family needed to move away due to work.

"What? Then I won't get to see you anymore?"

She had nodded sullenly, trying to hold back tears.

I tried looking for the right words to comfort her, but I was too young, too inexperienced. All I knew was that I wanted a question answered.

"Will I see you again?"

She sniffled again. "I... I don't know..."

I had looked down, unsure of what to say, fighting my own tears.

To my surprise, she reached out and grabbed my hand, before pulling me into an embrace. Locked in her arms, these two young children had cried together, for what may have been the last time they would see each other.

When her parents called her back, she reluctantly let go of me. But I had to do something; I couldn't let her walk away like this.

"Wait!"

She turned around, facing me with teary eyes and a slightly hopeful expression.

"Promise me that you'll come back... Promise me, okay?"

She gave me one last brave smile, tears still hanging on her face. "Then, it's a pinkie promise."

Holding out her pinkie finger, she took a step towards me.

I give her my own sad smile. "Yeah, it's a promise."

Locking our fingers together for a short moment, she turns around and walks back to her house.

I also turned around, closing the door. Even my young and naive self knew that I had not only closed the door to my house, but possibly to an entire life of what could have been.

* * *

"Wow. Hikki, that's a pretty dramatic story."

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita both look at me as I finish recounting my childhood memories.

"Yes, I must agree with Yuigahama here. That is a rather interesting childhood you must have had."

I pick up my tea. "Well, it's been a while since that happened. It's in the past."

Yukinoshita looks at me strangely. "Is that so? You seemed rather affected by it."

I barely lift an eye. "Think so?"

Yuigahama chimes in. "Yeah, it seemed like you cared a lot, you know?"

 _Hm. Maybe I do._

As her usual practical self, Yukinoshita asks the obvious question. "Well, why didn't you send letters to each other? I'm sure you could have kept talking."

I set down my cup. "Of course I tried that already. But she must have given me the wrong address. Every letter I tried sending got sent back, saying it was an invalid address."

The questions don't stop. "Then, what about your parents? Surely they have each others' contact information?"

I sigh. "They did, but my parents lost the paper that had the information on it."

Yuigahama surprises me by sniffling a little. "Man, Hikki, that's like, so sad! Don't worry! We'll be here for you, right, Yukinon?"

Yukinoshita blushes a little and looks away. "Well, I suppose nobody else will look out for him, so I guess we can do it."

 _Um, yeah, okay. I'm right here, you know._

I speak up. "Well, thanks regardless. It's in the past, though. It's fine."

Yuigahama glances at Yukinoshita. "Alright, Hikki. If you say so. But man, 'Hachi-kun' is a pretty cute nickname, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess."

 _I say that, but really, what I mean is don't call me that! Only she can call me that... If I ever see her again, that is._

Our conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yukinoshita gives the standard response. "Come in."

Hiratsuka-sensei walks in, smiling. "Yo, guys. What's up?"

I lean back in my chair. "Not much, as usual."

She looks at me before glancing at the other two. "That so? Well, good news then. I've got a request for you guys!"

 _Yaaaaaay. A request. Woohoo. How fun._

Yukinoshita speaks up. "So, what is it?"

Hiratsuka-sensei scratches her chin. "Ah, well, it won't happen for a few weeks, but basically there's some preparations that need to be done with the student council for the cultural festival [1], and I was hoping you guys could help them out with it. Actually, I brought the student council president, so you guys could start talking now. Come on in."

Our student council president walks in.

"Please excuse my intrusion..."

Shiromeguri-senpai walks in, smiling.

We all say our hellos. "Hello, Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Yo, Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Yahallo, Shiromeguri-senpai!"

She giggles a little bit. "Ehe, thanks you guys."

She sits down as Hiratsuka-sensei takes her leave.

"So, I need your guys' help to make this festival extra special. It'll be my last year coordinating these before the next president takes over, so I want it to be unique. Plus, we have to leave a good impression on visiting families and potential students."

I sigh. "Well, yeah. Makes sense. So what were you thinking?"

She laughs a little, turning a bit red. "Well, you see, that's the issue. I'm not really sure where to go with this, so that's why I came to you guys..."

 _Hm... Something special for her last festival..._

Yukinoshita seems to be thinking along the same lines. "Then, is there anything you want to achieve by this?"

Shiromeguri-senpai tilts her head. "Hm... I guess I just want people to remember it as a great festival. I want it to be meaningful."

Yuigahama picks up the topic. "Meaningful, huh?" She thinks for a bit. "Then, what if we do something based on the concept of, like, 'memories'? That would be pretty fun, I think!"

Shiromeguri-senpai thinks about it, pursing her lips. "Memories..."

Yukinoshita steps in. "Actually, I like that idea. What if we had a wall where everyone posted some of their favorite memories, both from their time in school and their time outside, that people could read? Of course, you would leave them anonymous."

Senpai takes the time to think about that. "Hm... Actually, that seems like a fun idea! Getting to see everybody's favorite memories would be very special."

Yukinoshita smiles. "Plus, it's a fairly simple idea with an easy execution. It won't take much work to put into action."

Senpai sighs happily and claps her hands together. "Thank goodness for you guys! I would have had trouble thinking of something before the festival rolls around..."

Yuigahama smiles as well. "Always glad to help, Shiromeguri-senpai!"

 _That went surprisingly well for me. I basically didn't do any work there._ _Not that I'm complaining though!_

Senpai stands up. "Well, thank you guys for helping me out. We'll talk again sometime soon so we can work on setting up for the event. The same goes for the main details. Now that we have an idea, I need to pitch it to the rest of the student council."

Waving to us, she exits the room, closing the door behind us.

Yuigahama speaks up suddenly. "Ah, you know what would be fun? If we all put up a memory on the wall and try to figure out who wrote each one!"

Yukinoshita smiles. "That does sound rather interesting. I suppose it couldn't hurt to that, could it, Hikigaya?"

I look up from my book. _Don't try and drag me into this!_ "Hah?"

She gestures to Yuigahama. "It couldn't hurt for us to participate in the memory event, could it? I don't see any reason not to."

I sigh. _I would try to argue my way out of this, but I don't see any way I can get out of this."_ Well, I don't see why not."

Yuigahama's eyes are gleaming. "Really? Oh man, I'm so excited now! The whole club together... Actually, what should we do as an event?"

Yukinoshita ponders the question. "I wonder... I thought perhaps we were in charge of the memory wall, but I suppose we can do something else. Do you have anything you'd like to do, Yuigahama?"

 _Uh, am I not a member of this club as well? Hello?_

Yuigahama thinks for a bit. "Maybe we should have something that has to do with service, since we're the Service Club."

Yukinoshita purses her lips. "Hm... Maybe some sort of service station?"

I butt in. "A service station? What is that?"

Yuigahama wonders as well. "Maybe it's like, people can come to us for help during the festival?" Then her eyes widen and she gasps excitedly. "Oh! We should do, like, romantic advice!"

I almost do a facepalm. "Haah?" _Romance? Please, I'd rather not get involved with other people's romances.  
_

Yukinoshita agrees with me, thankfully. "Yuigahama, I hate to say it but I have to side with Hikigaya. I don't think romantic advice is fitting of a cultural festival. Perhaps we should just do something with food. Serving food can be viewed as a service, can't it?"

Yuigahama deflates a little. "Aw, that's too bad. I guess food could still be fun though! I could help with the cooking!"

Yukinoshita and I glance at each other, conveying a desperation that words can't describe. If I were to describe the feeling, it's something like, 'please help me!'

I clear my throat. "Erm, Yuigahama, maybe you could do the serving instead..."

She tilts her head at me. "Why? Cooking is really fun, you know."

I glance at Yukinoshita again. However, a brilliant excuse comes to mind, so I speak up. "Uh, it's because I think your cheerfulness and friendliness will be really popular with any customers we get."

Yukinoshita supports me. "Um, yes, Yuigahama. Your friendly personality is probably better suited for the customers." She pauses as she glances at me. "After all, I don't think either me or Hikigaya are suited for working with customers."

As much as that sounded like an insult, I can't say that she's wrong and I really can't let Yuigahama into a kitchen.

Yuigahama sighs in defeat. "Well, alright." But, in her typical optimist fashion, she perks back up. "But, what should we make? I think takoyaki [2] would be a great idea!"

For once, I actually agree. "Actually, yeah. Takoyaki is a pretty easy to eat food while walking, and it's fairly easy to make. It also doesn't take up a lot of space."

Yukinoshita smiles. "Well, then it's settled. We can do a takoyaki stand."

With that out of the way, I suppose all that's left is to get ready for the upcoming festival.

* * *

In the next two weeks, our normal Service Club activities are replace by the construction of posters and advertisements, as well as a sign for the stand. Shiromeguri-senpai only comes back to talk to us once, and it's to inform us that the memory wall was a hit and will be happening in the hallway next to our class.

We finish construction of all the visuals, and Yuigahama excitedly hangs them around the school as advertisements. In the meantime, Yukinoshita and I both learn how to make takoyaki from the all powerful Google-sensei. We figure out the layout of the stand, with Yuigahama handling the money at the front of the stand and taking orders, while Yukinoshita and I cook the takoyaki. We misjudged the size of the cooking machines, so I'll have to have my back turned to the customers. Which is probably for the best. _If they saw me, they might run away. After all, these beautiful fish eyes aren't for everyone!_

When the day of the festival arrives, Hiratsuka-sensei checks up on us before guests start arriving.

"Yo, you guys. Everything set up and ready to go?"

Yukinoshita takes one final look around the room. "Well, more or less, I think."

Hiratsuka-sensei smiles. "Well, good luck today. Once you guys finish your shift or run out of ingredients, you're free to explore the festival for yourselves. Whichever comes first."

With another wave, she exits the room, leaving the door open.

Yuigahama turns to us. "Alright guys, let's do our best! Uwoh! Fighting! Yay!"

Yukinoshita and I share a chuckle as we feebly try to reciprocate Yuigahama's enthusiasm. "Yay..."

And so, the cultural festival of our second year began.

* * *

At first, thankfully, we didn't receive a whole lot of customers. It appears our location may have been somewhat out of the way, and most of the other traffic from the memory wall event hasn't started yet as the event itself hasn't begun. However, business starts picking up fairly quickly as word of the takoyaki spreads.

"Hikki, we need 3 more orders!"

"U-uh, yeah, coming right up."

I struggle with the chopsticks, trying to flip each takoyaki without burning them or spilling [3]. It's rather difficult, especially when I'm the only one grilling. As it turns out, Yukinoshita had to do all the garnishing [4] and drinks, so I've been left alone. Trying my best, I still can't help but mess up a few now and then. _Tch, why is this so hard? Can't you realize I'm only a loner?! Grilling takoyaki isn't one of my 108 loner skills, you know!_

"Um, yes, I'll get 6 orders of takoyaki, with 3 lemonades." The customer speaks rather audibly. _6 orders? Why are you ordering 6?!_

"Hikki, 6 more please!"

"Yeah, yeah." _I can hear, you know!_

Finishing up the big order, I set the trays on a table to the side, where Yukinoshita picks them up and finishes them. I would turn, but these takoyaki burn surprisingly fast. _I barely have time to think! Or actually, that's a stupid thought. I'm always thinking._

"Hi! I'll get just one order of takoyaki."

By now, I've made enough of an excess to where they can serve the new customer instantly. But that's not what confuses me.

"Ah, thank you!"

That voice... _Where have I heard it before?_

Turning around, I realize the size of the line and the crowd. Scanning the crowd, I try to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. There are simply too many people.

 _There was no way she was here, right? Yeah, I must be imagining things._

 _But..._

 _It really sounded like her..._

"Hikki, 4 more orders!"

The action calls me back to reality. "Uh, yeah, coming right up."

* * *

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I all sit in chairs, completely tired out.

"Man, I, like, didn't expect that many customers... Uwah, so tired!"

Yukinoshita and I both sigh in response.

"Yes, it was rather tiring, wasn't it..." Yukinoshita sits up.

I do the same. "But at least we're done now."

Yuigahama perks up. "Ah, that's right! Now we can go enjoy the festival!"

 _Not what I had in mind, but okay..._

Yukinoshita smiles. "Yes, maybe we should go do the memory wall now."

I groan inwardly. But I see no way out of it.

Together, the three of us make our way to the wall, though I'm trailing in the back.

However, as soon as we step out, all three of us gasp slightly in surprise.

The entire hallway has been covered in colored pieces of paper. The phrase, "My favorite memory is..." is plastered in the middle of the hallway.

"Wow... So many memories..."

Yuigahama is in awe. I must say, it is a rather impressive sight. Green, yellow and orange pieces of paper line the walls in a rather unorganized fashion. Even now, guests of all ages are writing their memories, or whatever it is they want, and posting them on the wall.

Yuigahama pulls both of us by the arms. "Come on, let's go look at some of them! But first, let's each post one!"

The three of us walk over, although we each look at different sections of the wall. Posting theirs, I try and decide what to put.

 _My favorite memory is... reading in my room? No... Being alive and sharing my loner skills in all their glory? No..._

 _Ah... I know..._

Writing down the memory on a green slip of paper, I smile a little. It is rather embarrassing, but I think it's rather true.

Indeed, it is one of my favorite memories. I put it on the wall.

' _My favorite memory is... spending time with my childhood friend.'_

Stepping back, I take a look at some of the other posted memories out of curiosity. _Though, that was rather sappy. I had never considered myself someone who would hang on so dearly to something that was gone, but indeed, memories are powerful._

' _My favorite memory is... Getting to raise my son.'_

 _'My favorite memory is... When my girlfriend confessed to me.'_

Ugh, how cliche. Then again, I'm not one to talk.

 _'My favorite memory is... Going to Disneyland with my family.'_

 _'My favorite memory is... Spending time with my friends in the student council.'_

That one was most likely Shiromeguri-senpai.

 _'My favorite memory is... Going to the fireworks festival with my daughter.'_

 _'My favorite memory is...'_

Wait. I have to take a closer look at this one. There's no way. There's no... Way...

 _'My favorite memory is... Spending my childhood with Hachi-kun!'_

It can't be...

It doesn't take long before I break into a run, going past Yukinoshita and running into a startled Yuigahama.

"Eh? Hikki, where are you going?"

"Erm, I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's something I have to do!"

She has a strangely sad smile. "Well, alright. Good luck, Hikki!"

I smile back. "Thanks, Yuigahama."

Turning around, I continue running.

* * *

Why? Why am I doing this? All this... Just for someone I haven't seen in 7 years? Indeed, I have changed. But I suppose some things never change. As much as I may deny it, I too am desperately holding on to the memories of my childhood friend. I am desperately holding on to the one time that I had found something genuine.

Perhaps it was because we were kids, too innocent and naive to understand how to create fake personas. Perhaps it was because it was the only time where relationships untainted by the cruelty of society.

Maybe... Maybe it's pointless. This festival is very large, and my chances of finding one specific person are slim. Maybe... Maybe I should just give up.

No.

The chance for something real... Even if it won't be, the chance for closure is too great to pass up.

I continue running, checking every stall and every room, to no avail. She isn't anywhere to be seen.

Stopping in an empty classroom, I check once again. Stepping outside, the bustle of the festival still hasn't let up. Perhaps it really will be impossible, if she's even here.

I make it to the stairway, where I try to catch my breath. _I'm really out of shape, aren't I? How pathetic..._

I stop on the landing [5], looking out the window to the sun which is beginning to set. It looks like my efforts were futile after all. The festival won't be lasting for much longer.

Footsteps echo in the empty stairwell behind me, but I don't care to turn. But then the footsteps stop... And it sounds like it stopped right behind me.

I'm about to turn around when a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist, and a face is pressed into my back. Before I can react, a muffled voice comes through my shirt. One that I know all too well.

"Hachi...kun..."

The girl behind me sniffles, just as I as well begin to feel tears tugging at my eyes.

"Iroha-chan..."

I turn around, while she loosens her grip just enough so she swivels, now hugging my from the front. I return the hug, wrapping both arms around her slender body, leaning back into the wall.

I can't control the probably disgusting smile that's plastered on my face. After all, I've finally found her.

My childhood friend, Isshiki Iroha.

She looks up to me, picking up her head out of my chest.

"Hachi-kun... Or, I guess you're my Senpai now, huh?" She sniffles again, smiling happily. "Then, how about... Hachi-senpai?"

I laugh a little. "Yeah, sure, if you want... But Hachi-kun is fine..." I pause. There are so many questions I have, but I ask the first one on my mind. "How did you... come back?"

She tilts her head as she smiles at me. "My father finally finished his work in Hokkaido [6], so he got to return here with the rest of the family." She laughs. "Actually, we're in the same house as before we moved! So... We can be neighbors again. I'm even transferring to this school!"

Still locked in the embrace, I can't help but feel joy that I have never felt before. "Ah, is that so?" Looking at her, she still looks as cute as I remember... Her flaxen hair, a bit longer than it used to be, with a pink blouse and a skirt. Right now, she's wearing a pair of earrings as well.

She sinks into me one more time, with a content, "Yeah..." before moving one of her hands into mine, grabbing the pinkie. Putting her hand into the position, she wraps her pinkie around mine.

"I came back, Hachi-kun... Just like I promised I would..."

Then, breaking the embrace, she adjusts her hand to hold mine and drags me up the stairs.

"But, enough of the sappy stuff! Come on, there's a festival we should enjoy..." She pauses as she looks at me again. "Together."

The two of us, hand in hand the whole time, explore the rest of the festival.

"You know, I had some pretty good takoyaki earlier, if they're still open."

I laugh a little. "Actually, I was the one who made that."

She puts a hand to her mouth as if really surprised. "Wow, that was you? It was really good, you know!"

I give a small grin. "Ah, thanks..."

She seems to mutter something under her breath, which I don't quite make out.

"Um, Iroha-chan? What was that just now?"

She jumps back a little, letting go of my hand. She waves her own hand back and forth as if disregarding the though. "Ah, it was nothing!"

Continuing through the festival, we enjoy times that are nostalgic of our times as kids, going to carnivals. We play games together, eat candied apples, and even go through a haunted house. Indeed, we may have been apart for 7 years, but it's as if we are closer than ever. She's constantly smiling at me, holding my hand, and hugging me in excitement. It's strange, really. It's been so long, so for all we know, we are completely different people. And yet, somehow, I don't think that's the case.

This feeling... It feels so real... So...

Genuine...

I wonder if she feels the same way.

The sun reaches the horizon, and the sky grows orange.

Iroha is the first to speak up. "Aw, it looks like the festival might end soon..." She brightens up. "But wait, there's still one more thing! Come on, Hachi-kun!"

I struggle to keep up with her while still holding onto her hand. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"

* * *

The bonfire in the yard is quite tall [7]. Already, couples are standing around it, either dancing or just talking, or both. Iroha drags me over and pulls me into an embrace, rocking slowly back and forth.

"So, Hachi-kun... You might think I'm being too bold..? Like, acting strange or something..."

I struggle to find a response. "Well... It is a little weird that we haven't seen each other in a long time..."

She giggles a little bit. "Yeah, it is, isn't it..."

"But..."

She looks up to me. "After all this time, I was just so happy... To see you again... I couldn't hold myself back..."

I grin a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean..."

She smiles. "I know that you might have changed, and you don't know how I've changed... But somehow, with you, Hachi-kun... I know it'll be okay..."

Being the smooth gentleman I am, I pull her in a little closer.

She returns the gesture, tightening her embrace, head turned to the side.

Indeed, we are merely content in knowing that the other is really there. Savoring the fact that, after 7 years, we've been reunited.

Her voice picks up once again. "You know, Hachi-kun..."

She starts blushing, creating a mix of colors with the orange light of the fire.

"You might be different...

But you're still you.

Hachi-kun will always be Hachi-kun...

So that's why..."

She pulls away, pulling her own hands shyly behind her back.

"I'll fall in love with you, again and again, no matter how many times it takes."

Then rushing forward, I am quite startled to find her arms around my neck and her lips locked with mine.

 _Wait wait wait! Iroha! What?! That's too forward!_

After a few seconds, she breaks off, taking a step back, seeing my shocked face.

She giggles a little and has an embarrassed smile. "Ehe, a little too forward of me, huh?"

Trying to regain my composure, I stutter out a reply. "Um, well, yeah... That was my first kiss, you know..."

She smiles. "Really? Mine too. I'm glad it was with you, Hachi-kun."

 _Er, well, I guess I'm happy it was with her, but it's not like I wanted it in the first place..._

I try and smile. She laughs, and she steps forward again, wrapping me in a hug once again.

"Hachi-kun..."

The name rolls off her tongue, as if she's savoring every second of it.

"It's been so long... But now that I've found you again..."

She hugs me really tight.

"I won't ever let you go again..."

* * *

 **[1]: The cultural festival, or bunkasai, is an annual event in most schools where the whole school participates.**

 **[2]: Takoyaki is a Japanese street food. It's basically pan fried balls of dough with octopus in the middle.**

 **[3]: The method of making takoyaki is done in special grills which have semispheres in them to act as molds. If you're curious, go look it up. It's pretty impressive.**

 **[4]: Takoyaki is typically served with two sauces: a mayo and another type of sauce which varies in each shop. It also normaly has bonito flakes and seaweed flakes. Really good food, would recommend it if you haven't tried it.**

 **[5]: Most staircases in Japanese schools have two parts. It has the initial steps, a landing, then more steps in the opposite direction. A good example can be seen in the Oregairu Zoku OP.**

 **[6]: Geographically, Hokkaido is really far from Chiba, which explains why they may have never visited each other.**

 **[7]: I'm actually not sure about the context for this. I think it has something to do with congratulating the students after the festival is over. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **A/N: Okay guys if you don't hear from me it's because I think I might die from sugar overdose.**

 **But wow, that was one hell of a ride. The inspiration for the story came from a certain post on the Oregairu subreddit, which can be found here: r/OreGairuSNAFU/comments/3yb0zu/isshiki_yeah_right/  
**

 **Special thanks to the users who were a part of that. Although I know that this probably didn't go the way you guys planned it to, as the childhood friend route may have happened in different ways. But I hope you were able to enjoy this regardless.**

 **As for the intense OOC, it is entirely intentional. Please remember that this is AU, so the two have had different experiences since their childhood. Because of that, I'm assuming they turned out different than in canon. I know that this kind of story isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I hope people will enjoy it nonetheless. And as always, feedback is appreciated. And before you say anything, I know it's not realistic, but that wasn't really the point with this one. Hope you guys understand. Same goes for all the missed moments dealing with the other girls, but again, not the focus. Sorry as well for having very little Iroha screen time, but I really wanted to create a solid buildup.  
**

 **As for the end, this was supposed to be a oneshot. But, if there's a lot of support for it, I would be willing to write a short epilogue at the expense of delaying some of my other projects. If you guys are okay with that, let me know.**

 **Anyways, updates will slow by a lot soon because I'm getting some wisdom teeth out. So I might try to write, but depending on how affected I am by it afterwards, my writing speed could change, so just be aware of that. Not to mention, it's becoming increasingly hard to try and juggle several different stories. I don't really have an update schedule, so I'll just put it this way. I write what I want to write. If that's an issue with you, then please refrain from leaving it as a review. I'd rather talk about that person to person.**

 **Wow that got a little serious. Hope you guys enjoyed, and make sure to read to the end for the little Omake :)**

 **-Rohasshiki**

* * *

 **~Omake~**

 **(Iroha POV)**

I finally found Hachi-kun, after all these years. I don't think words could describe my happiness. After all, how could I forget that promise we made when we were little? I doubt he remembers, though.

But for now, I gotta find what we should do next...

"You know, I actually had some pretty good takoyaki earlier, if they're still here."

Looking back at him with anticipation, he gives a cute chuckle. "Actually, I was the one who made that."

I jump a little, hoping I look cute. "Wow, that was you? It was really good, you know!"

He smiles sweetly. "Ah, thanks..."

Under my breath, I can't help but mutter something.

"He's good at cooking, too?! He'll really make a great husband someday..."

Luckily, he didn't hear me.

"Um, Iroha-chan? What was that just now?"

I jump back, cutely waving my hand back and forth. "Ah, it was nothing!"

 **~Omake End~**


End file.
